


French

by matomato, OhFuckMystrade



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Emily is adorable, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sherlock is a cockblock, Sherlock is a good uncle, Sherlock is a prat, broken french, dirty talk (mild), emily is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matomato/pseuds/matomato, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/pseuds/OhFuckMystrade
Summary: Emily asked Sherlock about the French language and it ended up trouble for both daddies





	French

**Author's Note:**

> And now all the french had been beta-ed by GhostlyGhost! Thank you so much XXX

The sun was shining bright through the window of the manor. Violin could be heard along the hallway, sometimes accompanied by voices bickering with each other. Sherlock was sitting on a stool in front of Emily who was playing violin. The little girl had begged the detective to teach her how to play since the first time she saw him playing, and now it had been three months since Sherlock had been teaching her. He was proud on how much Emily improved in the last three months, even though he didn’t compliment her directly but the five years old knew that the younger Holmes was proud with her.

“Why did you stop?” Sherlock opened his eyes, frowning

“It is too hard” she stated, pouting before she put down the instrument carefully on its place “And you keep nagging” She added and looked at the detective.

“You keep making mistake, Lestrade” he huffed and about to nag when Emily chimed as she moved to sit down on her bed “Let’s play something else”

“I’m not playing your games gnome, not after last time”

“It wasn’t that bad and you look good in pink!”

Sherlock glared at her when she said that. Last time he let the little girl had her ways with him, he ended up covered in glitter and need to take shower two times because his hair was covered with them. Emily loves bath bombs and she convinced Sherlock to have a bath with her every now and then. Unfortunately, she did not mention about what kind of bath bombs that she was using. Not the simple one with a nice scent oh no, the hyper girl used pink one with tons of glitter in it. The one who messed up every tub in and around London.   He was not going to repeat that again.

“Curly…” Sherlock turned to look at the girl on the bed, quirked his brow “What is baiser*?” The detective widened his eyes when he heard the words. Where did she heard that?

 

“W-What?”

“Baiser, what is that?” She sat up and looked at the detective “I heard Daddy said it to Daddy M last night.” Well that answered where she had heard it, Sherlock thought.

“Oh and Daddy M said always ‘dieu; dieu**’ followed by many ‘yes’. I mean….i don’t get why Daddy M is agreeing so often with Daddy G. One ‘yes’ would be enough don’t you think?” She said all so innocent.

Sherlock already had that little flush on his cheeks when he hears the five-year-old talking like that.

“It is French Emily and you should not be saying that” he tutted. The girl beamed up “You can speak French too?” Sherlock nodded at her question.

The little girl watched him before she got off from the bed and headed to the detective “Teach me! Both daddies love to talk in that when they don’t want me to listen to them and Emily wants to know what they are talking!” she stated

Sherlock watched her and smirked so it seemed that his brother loved to flirt in the language with his significant other. He should make it harder for them to do it, after all it is always fun to mess with the couple.

“Oh well, I …. don’t think your Goef will be pleased about that but ….” he looks down at the little one and patted her head “..since i don’t care about it, sure why not.” The consulting detective said and gets up to move over and placed his large body to the bed as well.

“How about we start with some easy vocabulary? And easy ‘my name is’; ‘how are you’; ‘Goef take your dirty hands away from my brother’.....” Sherlock stated while Emily quirked a brow at the last one but squeals happily “Curley stop talking funny things and teach me” she ordered and Sherlock was immediately back with his thoughts “Ah yes, where we was” he said and “Simple things. But listen closely gnome, what i say now it’s very important; No matter what your Daddy G is asking you, you will answer with ‘bien sûr***’ or ‘évidemment****’ and always say that you can speak french.” He said and oh he was playing a very mean game. Sherlock was playing a true ‘Cockblocking’ game to drive Greg nuts.

Emily just nodded as she listened to her uncle and with that Sherlock started to teach her french, basic one although he made sure the little one would be able to cockblock both Greg and Mycroft during their flirting moment. The little girl just excited that finally she would be able to understand what her daddies were talking about. Soon she will fully understand. But at this very first lesson, it was just for Sherlock and his little game to block Greg in every way. A pity he couldn’t be there in the evening.

_____

It was dinner time when Emily met both daddies after such a long day. Greg had been preparing them a small meal and Mycroft just arrived around ten minutes ago. The politician greeted both, Emily on the cheek and a kiss on the lip for Greg before he sat down and Emily climbed on his laps. The dinner went well, Emily was telling stories about what she did in school today while Greg explained about some new case that he would need Sherlock’s help and Mycroft just listened as he could not share much about what he had been doing at work. It was just a lovely scene from the little family. Soft and warm and yet Greg strated to play his his feet along Mycroft’s calve under the table. Throwing some obviously, heart eyes to his husband while leaning casually on one arm. Oh he hated Mycroft busy schedules and the fact to have a daughter didn’t make the togetherness alone better. And Greg thought he was smart oh, how smart he was. It was his best idea since MONTHS ago to talk dirty to his man in another language because Emily couldn’t understand. Well yes, she couldn’t. Till now. And neither Greg nor Mycroft knew about Sherlock’s little crashcourse.

“Tu es incroyable. Je ne peux attendre de te débarasser de ta cravate et déchirer ta chemise suivi par tes petits bruits de protestation qui ne sont jamais sérieux.”

**_You look incredible. I cannot wait to get rid of this damn tie and tear up your shirt followed by your little noise of protest which is never meant serious._ **

Mycroft blushed, the younger man always blushed when Greg started to compliment him especially when the older man spoke in french just basically explaining to him what he was planning to do once they were alone and in their own bedroom.

“Tu as déjà ruiné tellement de costumes, Grégory.” Mycroft replied after he calmed himself down, because he knew where this conversation was going.  “Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas être courtois pour une fois?” He asked with a raised brow to the older man

_You already ruined so many suit, Gregory. Why don't you try to be civil for once?_

The whole French thing was like a foreplay for the two men. Mycroft loved how Greg sounded when he spoke in french, especially when the older man used the language to speak dirty stuffs to him, while Greg found Mycroft’s reaction to the whole thing was exhilarating.

Greg had that little smirk in his face. Nobody saw that Emily was interested in what they said even if they speak much too fast and much too fluently so she could not understand and til now, she stayed quiet.

“Ce n'est pas comme si tu préférais la manière courtoise quand je traîne mes mains sur tes tétons, les roulant entre deux doigts pendant que je laisse de jolies marques sur ton cou que tu auras besoin d'expliquer devant ton homme politique.”

**_It’s not like you would prefer the civil way when I drag my hands over your nipples, rolling them between two fingers while I leave some nice impressions on your neck you need to explain at the next day in front of your politician._ **

Greg purred seductively and leaned a bit closer to the auburn

“Et une fois que j'aurai fini de maltraiter tes tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si sensibles au point que tu ne te souviennes plus de mon nom, je me laisserai tomber... à genoux et...”

**_And once I’m done with treating your nipple till they are so sensitive you can’t even remember my name, I will drop to my ...knees and..._ **

Mycroft now had formed a deep blush on his cheeks when he listened to Greg talking, the older man just oozing sexiness when he started to talk in french, flirting and seducing Mycroft with the language. Emily who had tried to focus on what the older men was talking could pick a few words from the whole sentences

Greg could see the little shiver along Mycroft's skin. Oh he was definitely in the same condition as Greg was.

“Es-tu dur?”

**_Are you hard_ **

Greg asked and wanted to continue when Emily shouted “bien sûr” completely out of context and with no clue what her Daddies were talking about but her answer fitted and so she left Greg speechless, blushing, half dead and Mycroft with wide eyes

“W-W...What?” Greg asked her all confused now.

The little girl repeated what she had said with much confident now. “bien sûr, papa” she said still with a thick english accent.

Greg looks in panic to Mycroft who had a deep shade of red all along his cheeks before he stammered “Y-You are ...t-t ehm----talking french?”

And now Emily remember the word of her uncle. ‘Always say you speak french even if you don’t understand it at all’ and so she nodded and said “évidemment”and god damn, those two words are pure gold and fitting to every bloody question Greg was asking.

Emily smiles, all proud, cheeky, nasty, a little Sherlock through and through in a way and crossed her arms “Since this is clear can we please speak english here? Because all the fra frafrafrafraaaaa is very tiring” she huffed and leaned over for her milk while her Daddies just wished the floor would be lava.

Mycroft’s face was red, even the tip of his ears was red. After all their daughter knew French and that meant everything that Greg had been said, Emily understood it although not all but she must be able to pick some words and connected everything in that smart brain of hers. Mycroft glanced at Greg who was still as surprised as himself watching their daughter acting like a boss over the whole thing.

“W-Where did you learn to speak or understand French?” Mycroft asked after he found out his voice back and the little girl just casually mentioned that Sherlock had taught her and planning to make her fluent in the language.

Greg narrowed his eyes and smelt the rat. “You can speak french fluently yes?” he asked their daughter and get a “évidemment” from her.

“So every single word yes?” He asked again and get a “bien sûr”. Fitting.

“I see..” Greg starts followed by a Emily, que dirais-tu de nettoyer l'appartement tous les jours et de ne jamais embrasser un homme ou une femme? Et tu devrais vraiment arrêter de manger de la glace parce que tu es potelée.”

**_Emily how about you would clean your flat every day and never kiss a man or a woman. and you should really stop eating ice cream because you are chubby._ **

And again, Emily gave him a “évidemment” and now it was clear. He chuckled at the little girl and looked at Mycroft “she just can say those two words which are really fitting but nothing more so you can calm down and I will kill your brother tomorrow so you should check for some nice flowers for his grave” Greg said and looked at their daughter again. “and you little Miss should not try to trick your old old very old Daddy.”

Emily quirked her brow. she found it odd that, Sherlock had predicted exactly what would happens when she would try to speak in French in front of her daddies. He said Greg would find out that she was still a newbie in the french language. That’s why she needed to learn the following sentence from memory:

“Geof ne soyez pas stupide. Bien sûr que je sais parler français. Sherlock, mon oncle favori m'apprendra et maintenant je veux que vous retiriez cette idée de votre tête de toucher mon frère de quelconque façon. Et vous devriez chercher une autre langue que je ne connais pas. Oh attendez, il n'y en a aucune.”

**_Geof don’t be silly. Of course I can speak French. Sherlock, my favorite uncle will teach me and now I want that you push the idea out of your head to touch my brother in some way. And you should possibly look for a new language which I do not know. Oh wait, there is none._ **

And with that Emily started to giggle because she was like mouthpiece for Sherlock without her knowing. Mycroft just sighed at the fact even if he couldn’t hold back a chuckle followed by a pat on Emily's hair before she continued to eat her dinner while Greg lifted a brow and made a ‘I kill him’ gesture to his husband even if he knew, that Emily just understood just one single word. And that was ‘Goef’. But still it brought a sense of joy to Greg’s heart and he just watched their daughter with heart eyes, who now started to ramble about new toys that one of her friends’ brought to school earlier that day.

*fuck

**God

***of course

****obviously

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *fuck  
> **God  
> ***of course  
> ****obviously  
> \---------  
> Hello! We are back with another story together. So this story had been sitting in my folder for months before I decided to handed it to OhFuckMystrade and we started to finish it together and here we are with another crack/fluff story featuring our sunshine Emily.
> 
> We hope that all of you enjoy our story and series and we really hope we can come up with more in the next few days (feeling very productive because of holiday and all). Currently we are working on another story for my other series and let's hope we can finish it soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I please leave comment if you want any prompt for this series and kudos.
> 
> P.S. we are hoping to do smut very soon.. so all of you can look forward to it. ;)
> 
> xx,  
> matomato & OhFuckMystrade


End file.
